Cold Coffee
by D3sstorjo
Summary: Coffee was supposed to be downtime...but not for these two...Ikarishipping


Okay guys…I'm so sorry for dying on your guys again…if there is anything you need from me…please, ask me…because I feel really bad for dying…D'x

I'm just making this, so I can actually update every once and a while…the truth is…I had a bunch of stuff saved on my phone, and…my phone decided to fry on me when I was in Taiwan…-cries- sorry guys. I love you all, and I don't want you to hate me! PLEASE! Dx…I also wanted to write for surfergurl's contest, but I didn't have enough time…SORRY SORRY SORRY DON'T KILL ME! –shot-

WARNING: OOC PAUL!

DISCLAIMER: PLEASE. ORANGELY PURPLE PICKLEMELONS WILL FLY WHEN I OWN POKEMON. Heheheh oranges.

Summary: A collection of one-shot of Ikarishipping. Enjoy!

**The Tale of the Grape and the Blueberry**

Chapter One : Cold Coffee

A sigh escaped from two pursed pink lips. A hand was planted on a soft ivory cheek as deep cobalt eyes stared out a window. Dawn wasn't fazed. She wasn't fazed by all the gazes she received in the coffee shop or all the hesitant looks on people's faces as they passed by, wondering whether or not they should go and talk to her. A tap on her shoulder barely shook her consciousness, as her sight was set on the crisp autumn leaves, grazing the ground. Another tap got her attention, as her blurry sight cleared out. She turned her head slowly, hoping it wasn't some stranger that wanted her cell phone number or such.

That moment, Dawn froze. Her eyes softened as the cobalt locked on with the onyx.

A cough escaped the other person's throat. "Is…someone sitting here?" They questioned in a low voice, a steaming cup of coffee in their hand.

Dawn shook her head, feeling a blush rise to her cheeks. "No…" She choked out meekly. Her tall cup seemed to be begging to be drunk, but she didn't seem to oblige to the request.

She flicked her gave up to the man. His features seemed to be set on his book in front of him. His face was stoic, emotionless, and hard. Her face lit up again like dynamite.

"Do you need something?" He questioned, his onyx eyes catching her own, starting the interrogation.

She shook her head again, creating a massive flurry of midnight blue hair. "No…" She replied, her eyes fluttering away from his gaze shyly.

She gripped her cup, feeling the warmth seep out onto her hands. She wondered what had gotten her hands so cold in the first place.

Dawn fidgeted, her eyes continued to wander towards the direction of the person sitting across from her. She let out a breath and blinked, her eyes trailing back outside every time she caught herself staring at him.

"Honestly, is there something wrong?" The man questioned again, catching Dawn's attention quickly.

"I-I…" Dawn stuttered, not sure on what to say.

He looked at her questioningly, placing his book down on the table.

She bit her lower lip and tilted her head downwards, "I'm curious." She said softly, "About…you."

The man blinked, crossing his arms. "Well, that's not a first." He exhaled closing his eyes. He raised his brows, and then let them back down. It looked as if for a moment, he was thinking. "Hn…" The man murmured to himself, pushing his plum colored bangs out of his eyes. "Your name." He finally said after a moment of a hanging silence.

"What about yours?" Dawn retorted immediately, crossing her own arms across her chest, sticking her lip out in a childish pout.

"Paul." The man let out in an exasperated sigh, "…Shinji." He looked at Dawn, urging her to tell his, hers.

"I'm Dawn, Hikari." She replied, letting the words slip out of her mouth like silk. She smiled, "You seem to attract a lot of attention…" She looked around, feeling the eyes around her grow again.

"I'm not the only one." Paul mused, picking his book up again.

Dawn giggled, letting the giggle trail off into silence. She fingered her cup of coffee.

Warm.

She opened her mouth, wondering what to say, but shut it closed once again. She shook her head and closed her eyes.

"Again, it seems like something is bothering you." Paul looked up from his book, his eyes meeting Dawn's once again.

Dawn sighed, heaving her shoulders along with her breath. "Yes…" She murmured.

"Let me guess." Paul put his book down again, "It has something to do with…," Paul pointed at himself, smirking.

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Pfffttt…why would I be thinking about you, I mean…you just walked into this coffee shop, and decided to sit dow-," She paused, "Yeah." She finished weakly.

Paul let out a chuckle, seeing the younger woman blush. "Well, I'm kind of used to this." He rubbed the back of his head and added a sigh.

"Really? Usually, it would be me in your position…" She poked her index fingers together.

"Hm." Paul let out a grunt. He raised a brow, wondering where she was going with this conversation.

"Nothing…" Dawn breathed out, gripping onto the table with disappointment with herself for not being able to tell him, or ask him anything. She continued to sit in silence.

"Well…" Paul stood up, taking his finished novel up with him, "This day has been interesting." He smirked, slipping a piece of paper on the table. "Feel free to talk to me." He smirked again, letting the scrap of paper slide to Dawn on the table.

Dawn flushed, watching him leave the coffee shop, along with all the other eyes in the shop. She blushed, smiling to herself. She flipped open her phone, quickly and entered the number sending a message.

_9:02am_

_From: Dawn Hikari_

_To:511-XXX-XXXX (Paul Shinji)_

_Let's do thing again tomorrow…_

_-Dawn_

Dawn got up, she felt the eyes glue back onto her. She just smiled, walking towards the door.

All that was left was a crinkled scrap of paper, and a cold cup of untouched coffee.

_9:04am_

_From: Paul Shinji_

_To: 511-XXX-XXXX (Dawn Hikari)_

_Then, it's a date._

_-Paul_

**FIN**


End file.
